


You Make Me Feel Alive.

by Padme4000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Death, No Smut, Oneshot, Other, Police, Pro Androids, Reader-Insert, Safe For Work, deTECTIVE READER, gavin is a prick, mentions of gavin reed - Freeform, mentions of hank anderson - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: This was made for thisChallengeon tumblr by deviantconnorarmy. You choose a line and write something to go with it.26.  “Tell me–have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?” A line from another of my favourite games, inspiration hit me. Here is what that inspiration created.





	You Make Me Feel Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything with Canon characters in quite some time, but Detroit: Become Human and deviantconnorarmy [Challenge](https://deviantconnorarmy.tumblr.com/post/176141252537/deviantconnorarmys-1000-followers-challenge) really inspired me. I picked
> 
> 26\.  “Tell me–have _you_ ever _licked_ a _lamppost_ in _winter_?” 
> 
> This is my first time writing in the reader format. But I have fallen in love with it so I wanted to try my hand at it. I think I managed to make it so reader can be whoever you want it to be. Again first time writing in this format but I wanted it to be reader and not just f!reader. Thank you deviantconnorarmy for inspiring this. Also for having a Dragon Age line on that list :D
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I read it through several times after finishing it but my mind tends to like skipping words when writing and filling in the blank when reading. 

 

Gif by Gaminginsanity

* * *

You watch as the sky darkens, the last rays of light shining over the horizon, streaming through the many Detroit buildings. You feel the cold gentle breeze against your skin, almost as if it was caressing you. You were use to the cold, so much that your colleagues joked that your heart must be made of ice. If it wasn't for your smile, they surely would think it was true. Your voice could cut like a jagged blade of ice when you wanted it to. But your smile could brighten up a room. Now your laugh? While rare these days it certainly brought happiness to those around you.

What people often forget, is that you lost your partner. An android had detected them while they were on a covert operation. You were too late. By the time you got there, their eyes had already lost the glimmer in them that had always brought that smile to your face. Without them you weren't sure what you were doing. You had known them since you were a child. They were your _person_. They knew you in an out. Even though they were gone you knew you were lucky. Not many get to have that kind of relationship. One that lasts through the ages. You got one. It may have ended far too early but you got to have that person in your life. They had brightened your life because of it.

The kind that wasn't in the slightest bit romantic. Though people often assumed it was. It was the kind of relationship where you could be yourself around that person no matter what. You could go through a dark time and they would be right with you till the end. You'd be with each other through thick and thin. In fact you had been. Since you were kids you had wanted to join the Police. You were cadets together and got to the rank of Detective together. Shame it had to end there.

You got on well with the others at the DPD, even Reed to everyone's surprise. He had assumed after... well he had assumed you hated androids. You didn't. You had for some time. But the android had only been doing what it was ordered to do. Report anything out of the ordinary. Reed lately had been more of a prick towards you. He was a piece of work to everyone especially those he disliked. But lately he was a bit more off around you. Possibly because you had been defending the latest addition to the DPD.

"Detective?" Speak of the devil. You turned towards said new addition a small smile tugging at the corner of your mouth, which only grew when you saw the flash of yellow when he saw your smile.

"Connor. How are you today?" Again it flashed to yellow, you really had to ask him why his LED liked doing that around you. Either way you found it cute.

"I am like I am everyday Detective. I am neither fine nor unwell. I am an android. I feel nothing." Your eyes closed as you let out a slow breath, trying not to react to his lack of self awareness. You really did believe androids were alive. But they had to come to that conclusion themselves. No one should force that on them. You opened your eyes to find Connor studying your face. "My answer disappointed you."

As one of your eyebrows lift up you reply, "Connor nothing you do ever disappoints me." As you walk towards him you notice again the flash of his LED but you are also sure you spot a dusting of blue on his cheeks but write it off as seeing things. You place a hand on his shoulder as you arrive next to him. "Please remember that." Your eyes dart to his cheeks and do in fact see that they had a distinct shade of blue to them.

"I will Detective."

"I thought I told you to call me by my name. Heck I distinctly remember telling you that earlier today." His eyes trail down to your mouth as he watches it grow into a full toothed smile. One that reaches your eyes. He had noticed you smile like that more often around him than the others at the DPD. Though Hank definitely got more of them out of you.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Just remember next time yeah?" 

He smiled and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. Thankful for the cold that had already tinted them red. Was blushing contagious? Because you were sure that blue hint was the way androids blushed. Also was it getting hot out here? You saw his lips move, "Bollocks, sorry Connor what did you say?"

More blue. "Tell me... have _you_ ever _licked_ a _lamppost_ in _winter_?" Your face burns with those words not really knowing what he meant by them but at the same time getting the odd sensation you should be blushing. Which you currently were doing. "Det...Y/N?"

"What?" You couldn't get more out than the one word. Taken off guard with the cutely worded question. "Have I ever licked a lamppost in winter?" His patience was amazing. Truly you had no idea how long it took for you to repeat the question back to him. Just to make sure you had heard him correctly.

"I was looking up ways to ask this question and it was voted one of the most popular ways of asking about it. Was I wrong?" You didn't think he could be any cuter but here he was being really darn cute.

You thought through the question and then what he just said about said question. It was rated one of the most popular ways of asking about it. What was it? Why was it making him blush so much? For someone who had just said he feels nothing you swear you could see a whirlwind of emotions in his little movements. The way his eyes looked at yours then away with that icy hue on his perfect face. Wait did he mean? You really hoped you weren't misreading the question, if you weren't misunderstanding him you really had to know why he was asking you of all people. 

"Any paticular reason you are asking about whether or not I have licked a lamppost in winter or not?" You decided to keep to calling it that. For now at the very least.

"Lieutenant Anderson had a verbal discussion with Detective Reed," of course he was. "Detective Reed suggested that you were falling for myself, though his words exactly were falling for that plastic prick. Then he continued to ask why would you give yourself to an android if you hadn't even given yourself to a human being." If your eyes hadn't been wide before, they were now. You could feel your blood pumping. Then you thought;  _Screw Reed, he is never getting any of my baking ever again._ Which you thought is a real shame, since you are one hell of a baker.

"What did Hank say?"

"That it was none of his damn business."

You nodded. "Well that is very true." Wait. "Balls." That likely meant Hank thought that you were in fact sleeping with Connor. Also you were right, licking a lamppost in winter was his way of asking if you had sex before. "Sorry, I didn't mean that would be a bad thing if I was falling for you. Just that Hank obviously thinks that."

"Y/N?" You look up, "If Detective Reed was indeed correct I must inform you that I cannot recipercate your feelings. I am an android, I have no feelings." 

You felt. Well you felt like at this very moment you wish you could say the same thing. But you couldn't. You were human. You couldn't say you have no feelings. Right now those feelings were kicking up a fuss. Flashes of your life long friend telling you constantly you would find the right person that would make you realise it was okay to be loved and wait for it. 

"Y/N?" You didn't see it, but as he studied your reaction to his words his LED flashed red. Seeing the build up of tears in your eyes that you very much tried to hide without making it obvious. Tears and emotions he was the cause of.

Your next words were a reaction to your emotions, one you really wish you wouldn't say. "Call me Detective please." You tried to leave the area but a strong grip on your wrist was stopping you. 

Connor had no idea why those words affected him so much, or why seeing your tears after his words had made him feel as if he was the worst android in the world. He had said he couldn't feel. He is an android. Yet you made him feel so much. At least he believed that was what was happening around you. 

Every time you stepped in when Detective Reed would act hostile towards him, every smile that was just for him and when you laughed. He had seen nothing but software instability since meeting you. He had nearly reported as such to Amanda when she asked about his relationships in the DPD but he had avoided mentioning you all together. He knew Amanda would tell him to stop interacting with you. He did not want to do that. So he never gave Amanda the option to order him not to talk to you.

But when he realised it may be true that you did have feelings for him, he had felt at first happy and then afraid. He would only disappoint you. But the words he had spoken when he thought he was helping you, by making you think he felt nothing towards you had hurt you much more than he expected. He was afterall an android. He never thought someone would treat him as if he was alive, nevermind fall for him. What did he have to offer anyone? 

"Y/N? Please." He did not want you to leave. For the very same reason he never told Amanda about you. He didn't want to lose you. You made him feel alive. "I..." The component that was his heart almost stopped when you finally looked at him. The anguish on your face, he had caused that. Then he said something you wasn't expecting, "I have never licked a lamppost in winter."

Even through your tears you couldn't help the laugh that escaped, Connor always made you smile and laugh. You felt alive again when you were around him. "Neither have I Connor, neither have I."

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I for some reason added a few more references in there. Not from the list I don’t think. One is quite obvious if you watch the program. The other maybe not. One of the lines I realised after writing it that it reminded me of the first book I properly read from beginning to end.


End file.
